goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyohiro Suzukawa
Kiyohiro Suzukawa (鈴川聖弘, Suzukawa Kiyohiro) is a con artist and one of the Abashiri Convicts. Appearance Suzukawa has medium length light hair that covers his ears and goes down to his shoulder with the middle part being bald. He has heavy eyes with crow's feet and a white moustache and goatee. He bears the tattoo of the Abashiri Convicts on his back as well. As an Ainu pretender, he wears the Ainu clothes and goes barefoot. Upon joining Sugimoto's Group, he begins wearing a coat. He somewhat resembles Shinpachi Nagakura as other people are startled that they can hardly tell them apart. Personality Suzukawa is a shrewd man who was able to easily deceive many people with his scams. He values his own life and is willing to give out valuable information to others to preserve himself. As a con artist, Suzukawa's pride is his intellect and does not like being lumped in with savages who only use brute force to steal what they want. Background Sometime in the past, Suzukawa ran a marriage scam where he pretended to be an American colonel and deceived women from rich families. After doing this repeatedly, he was eventually caught and sent to Abashiri Prison. However, he was able to escape recently. Suzukawa then came to Kabato Prison pretending to be an important government official. Once he was inside, he flipped a switch that was meant to be used in case of fire that would open all the communal cells at once, thus releasing all the convicts. They came to an Ainu village and took over it, killing all the men and forcing some of the women to become their wives. Suzukawa also had Chouan Kumagishi confined in his own house and forced him to make counterfeit money. Plot When Sugimoto's Group came to his kotan, Kiyohiro Suzukawa disguised as an Ainu elder named Retanno Ekasi welcomed them with a gesture and a word. Before he could continue, he is interrupted by Asirpa with a surprised look on his face. As his "son" Ekurok is introducing his "family", they are once again interrupted by Asirpa who says she has to use the bathroom. Once Asirpa and Ekurok's Brother left the house, Hyakunosuke Ogata asked them what Asirpa's word meant. Suzukawa and Ekurok stayed silent with a grim look on their faces as Ogata asked them if they really don't know the meaning of Asirpa's word. Suzukawa continues to stay quiet as Ekurok explained the Ainu culture while Saichi Sugimoto and Ogata began to argue about their authenticity as Ainu people. Suddenly, an Ainu woman came to the window and yelled out something before being taken away by another man and Suzukawa stared at them silently. However, Monoa repeated what the woman said, asking Sugimoto's Group to help them. Finally, at Ogata's constant suspicions, Sugimoto takes out the kisarri and hands it to Tatsuma Ushiyama, much to the bewilderment of Suzukawa and Ekurok. Ushiyama performs an awkward demonstration with it and Sugimoto takes the kisarri from him and hands it to Suzukawa. He too performs a silly dance which ends with him sitting on the kisarri. With that, Ogata takes the kisarri from him and swings down with all his might, hitting Suzukawa's pinky toe which causes him to scream in Japanese. Ushiyama has now become suspicious but Sugimoto continues to defend them, which Suzukawa comments that he is so nice. Their ruse is finally over when Ekurok's Brother returns and tells them what Asirpa is doing, which Sugimoto sees through as a lie and hits him with the kisarri. Now angry, he asks where he took Asirpa and let out a menacing scream. As Ekurok's Brother was killed by Sugimoto and Ekurok thrown out of the window by Ushiyama, Suzukawa could only stare in fear at Sugimoto's Group began their rampage through the village. While Ogata became preoccupied with shooting the convicts that would run for Sugimoto, Suzukawa took this opportunity to sneak away. Suzukawa was able to avoid not only Sugimoto's rampage but the wrath of the Ainu women who would beat any convicts they see to death. However, he was spotted by the bear who was released from its cage and assaulted by it. Ushiyama hears his screams and sees that Suzukawa bears the tattoos of the Abashiri Convicts on his back. Determined to save the tattoo's legibility, Ushiyama wrestles with the bear and throws him down the hill, saving Suzukawa's life. He is captured and tied up while Sugimoto's Group deliberate on what they should do with him given his reputation. When Ogata threatens to have him killed, Suzukawa pleads for his life saying that he has information on the other Abashiri Convicts. Upon hearing this, Ogata says that since he is a con artist he could be lying to buy himself more time but Sugimoto says that if he lies to them, he will pull his tongue out. He then says that they are in a hurry and that they should take Suzukawa with them and decide what to do with him after they meet up with Hijikata's Group. Suzukawa then helps Sugimoto carry Ushiyama away from the village who wishes to stay and help repopulate the Ainu kotan with the women who wants strong kids. Upon arriving in Tsukigata, Ogata says that Suzukawa is a letdown and that he seem too much of a small fry to be locked in Abashiri. Suzukawa retorts that as a con artist he uses his head instead of brute force to get what he wants. When Sugimoto expresses doubt about his skills, he says what's most important is the disguise as well as power and authority to get people to blindly believe what he says. He ends his statement by saying how easily and completely Sugimoto fell for his Ainu village chief act which causes him to go silent. At the inn, Suzukawa is able to impersonate Nagakura by standing side by side with him, which spooks Sugimoto. Nagakura tells them that he has two pieces of bad news, one is that Kumagishi is dead and the group is surprised that he already knew. Asirpa then asks him what the other bad news is and Nagakura tells them that Yoshitake Shiraishi has been captured by the 7th Division. Once Hijikata and Kiroranke returned from their mission and informed the rest of them that they had failed to rescue Shiraishi, everyone thought about what to do before deciding to leave Shiraishi to his fate since they already had a copy of his tattoo. However, Sugimoto refuses and says that he wants to save Shiraishi and pulls over Suzukawa, saying that they could use his skills as a con artist. Abilities and Equipments 'Con artist -' Suzukawa was notorious for scamming people, especially women from rich families and is regarded as an absolute genius when it came to mimicking other people. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tattooed Convicts Category:Deceased